I'm A Pirate, Not A Teen Looking For True Love
by CX Darth Yoda Is Awesome XD
Summary: "I've never gotten along with ANYONE my age, and now I'm stuck with him for a few months, at the least!" Trish is daughter of John Silver, and her life as a pirate is finally going to turn for the better! Or, maybe not... Either way, you need to read to find out! (Please read author's note inside. In need of outside opinions, please!)
1. Welcome To the RLS Legacy

**I know. Silver's daughter. SOOO original, right? Oh, and she's shipped with Jim? Totally didn't see that coming! Wait, wait…What's this? SAME STORY AS THE MOVIE, BUT WITH AN OC?! HOLY CRAP COULD THIS GET ANY MORE DIFFERENT THAN ANYTHING ELSE WE'VE EVER READ?! Trust me, I know. But here's my reasoning:**

**She's not going to be human, because even though Silver does look human(besides metal parts), let's face it, there are some pretty apparent differences. (She's going to be real close, though.)**

**Jim and she are NOT going to get together, just yet! (No she doesn't die, either. I love her too much for that.) It's going to happen later. Read below to see what kind of later:**

**I didn't really want to go according to the timeline. However, what I wanted to go with needed a bonding before the plot I had in mind, and I got sick of the whole, "Childhood friendship goings on about." It's cute, don't get me wrong, but…it's slightly overdone. So, here we goes!**

"Trish! Trish, get yer lazy bum up befer I get it up fer ya!"

Trish groaned at the calling of her name, and rolled onto her back from her original position on her stomach, "Go away, I'll be up in a few more minutes."

"No, now ye slow tinkin' tweek!"

Trish gave an exasperated sigh and a groan of annoyance, before she begrudgingly threw herself from her comfortable hammock of paradise and onto the hard-wood floor.

"Ye up, yet?!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horsped!"

She heard a grumbling before the 'creak, thud, creak, thud' of her father's footsteps up the stairs from the sleeping quarters. _What's his deal? He never wakes me up. Or at least not this early…_

As she lazily tied her boots a tall, thin figure began to grow behind her, overcastting a horrifying shadow, not too different from an arachnid of sorts. Trish was too out-of-it to notice as said figure began to lean forward in a menacing manner, yellow eyes gleaming in what seems to be malice.

Trish's face scrutinized for a second as though she were confused, or ate a bad purp. She slowly began to turn around to become face to face with the figure.

At first there was an awkward pause, before Trish spoke, "Can I have my socks, Scroop?"

Scroop, for that was the arachnid-like figure, grumbled a "Here," before tossing Trish's socks behind her.

Trish threw a glare in Scroop's direction before turning and scooping up her socks and removing her boots to wear them with the preferred article of clothing.

"You know itssss late in the morning, correct?" Scroop hissed and slunk his way to the door.

"What else is new?" retorted Trish with a yawn while slipping her left boot on.

"We have a ship to board before noon," Scroop called over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Aren't we on a ship, Scroop?" Trish shoved her foot in her right boot.

"Thissss isssn't the RLSSSS Legaccy," Scroop pointed out in his hissing voice.

That obvious statement seemed to be cold water on Trish's face since her eyes lost any sense of tiredness and her posture corrected itself in a matter of seconds.

"OH, _STREEF!_" Trish swore in her mother's native tongue before bolting past Scroop-who was already prepared for her reaction-and ran up to the ship's deck…only to find it wasn't the ship she was familiar with.

Sure the crew was there, but the ship was far nicer than she remembered. Shiny, new, and bigger. Much bigger.

Trish rubbed her eye before turning, complete annoyance plastered her expression. "Scroooop, you amazing arachnid psycho!" she called sweetly.

She stepped down to the sleeping quarters, only to find it empty. "That jerk is gonna get it," Trish mumbled. She turned back around and made her way to the kitchen, barely avoiding the rest of the crew, especially making sure to avoid Herry Turnbuckle. She's owed the guy money for a few weeks now, but has refused to admit defeat from her end of the bet.

As she stumbled down the steps to the kitchen she could hear her father humming a tune.

"Ah, Trish!" He greeted from the other side of the room. "Ye've finally decided to wake, eh?"

"You made me!"

He chuckled, "I can only tell ye what to do. Ye did it yerself."

"'Ye did it yerself'!" mimicked morph as he flew around the room, planting himself on Trish's shoulder.

"Hey, Smalls," Trish greeted the pink blob with a smile.

"Morph," corrected Silver with a grumble as he chopped a plant that looked somewhat like garlic or an onion with his metal arm.

"He doesn't mind his nickname, do ya, buddie?"she stroked under Morph's belly as he chirped in content.

"_I _do, lass."

"Eh," she shrugged as she jumped up on the counter, feet under her in a crouch.

"'Ey!" Silver suddenly pointed his knife at her in an empty threat.

Trish huffed as she threw her feet in front of herself so she was now sitting on the counter on her bum. Silver went back to chopping, satisfied with the change.

"When are we taking off?"

"Whenever our passengers get 'ere," Silver poured the chopped contents into the bowl.

"Ugh," Trish lay on the counter only to be scooted off by her father so he could access his needed carrots. "Are you sure it's today?"

"We've only been countin' down."

"Yeah, but I doubt the Captain's even on board. Maybe they canceled. Maybe it's another dead end, Dad."

"So? Wouldn' be ta first we've been t'rough."

Trish was about to make a retort before she was interrupted by chirps from Morph.

"You want to play _now_?"

Morph nodded.

"Fine, you call."

Morph turned into a mini Trish hiding behind a door, indicating hide-and-seek.

"Okay, but YOU have to hide. Got it?"

The pink blob nodded eagerly before zooming off after Trish covered her eyes and started counting.

"T'is sweet how ye two play toget'er," Silver commented as he pushed the carrots into the pot.

"Ha. Ha. Now, lemme count-29. 30! Ready or not! Here I come!" Trish uncovered her eyes, glancing around a bit before running up onto the deck. She wasn't really going to try THAT hard, of course. Trying to find morph was like trying to find a needle in needles if he was playful enough.

Trish forced her eyes to adjust to the sudden light for a second before setting off on her "mini-quest." However, her search eventually changed into an observation of the ship. Since she was brought over in her sleep, and she immediately went to greet her father, she didn't really get the chance to sightsee.

Suddenly, she bumped into something fairly solid, making her fall flat on her bum.

"Oh, sorry," she heard a boy's voice. As she looked up at the owner of said voice, she couldn't help but grimace. There stood a young man. Possibly a year-or-so older than herself, with dark hair cut so his eyes were easily hidden, wearing baggy clothes and boots. His jacket was black, possibly as an attempt to give him a "bad boy" look.

Psh. Yeah, right.

Trish ignored his offered hand, instead giving a rather dark glare and stood up.

"No, thanks," she grumbled intent on leaving to find Morph. He'd been in hiding for a while, now.

"Sheesh, what's with this crew?" she heard him mumble as she began to stomp off.

Immediately she lazily turned on her heel, face relaxed, but eyes dark.

"Listen, Jack," she began, taking not of the pony-tail growing at the base of his skull that she didn't notice from the front-view of him. He looked over his shoulder. "This crew has been through a lot that makes them how you see them as now. Mmkay? You don't like it, you shouldn't have hired us."

"Wait, I didn't hire you!"

"Psh. Doesn't really matter whether you did or didn't. Either way, don't complain. You couldn't do half the stuff we can, so be a good little passenger and suck up our attitude."

"Geez, what is your problem?! I didn't even do anything!"

"You're about my age, right?"

Confused on the sudden change of subject, the boy hesitantly answered, "Yeah. I'm guessing."

"I've never done well with other's my age. So that's one thing you did wrong."

"Being your age?"

Trish nodded.

The boy suddenly looked exasperated, and annoyed at the same time. Something Trish could relate to on most occasions.

"Jim?" called a fairly distant voice. Jim, as Trish now discovered, sent a fairly menacing glare at Trish, before turning and heading towards the voice. She had to admit, his glare was pretty threatening, and attractive. If only Trish cared about guys.

~O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O~

"Ye'd better be nice to the lad," Silver warned Trish as he cleaned a few cutting boards. Trish had told him about what happened on deck. Of course, she didn't find Morph, but he'll quit in victory soon enough.

"I know I started it, Dad, but he's MY age. I've never gotten along with ANYONE my age, and now I'm stuck with him for a few months, at the least!"

"All ta more reason ta get along wit him."

"But, Dad-"

"No 'buts', Lass. Now, I want ye to make friends wit him. He may know about ta treasure, or even more important-"

"The map. I know!" Trish dramatically threw her back to the wall in exasperation.

"So…?" Silver pushed.

"So...So…Fine. I'll apologize the next chance I get."

"'Atta lass."

There seemed to be sudden peace between the two family members, and after a short time the cyborg Ursid began to whistle a tune that Trish knew by heart. After a minute or so, she began to hum along.

After a while of this, Trish quieted at the sound of footsteps descending the stairs followed by voices.

**OH...EM...GEE! What voices?! Is she schizophrenic? Is it Jim? Maybe it's Amelia, or possibly Herry Turnbuckle, in search of his money?! *Gasp!* Honestly, I wasn't expecting to post this, but it's late, I'm alone, I'm tired, and I have NO idea how well I've done. So, before I move on I'd like some GENTLE advice, PLEASE! Now, this means reviews, but I'm not gonna beg (yet). So, lay it on me, and I'll see and write more, with the necessary changes. Please and thank you!**

**_Oh and lemme know if any of you have any idea who Mr. Turnbuckle is. CX_**

**Out...**


	2. Meeting Jim and Doc Dop

**Alrighty then. Thanks to SHjarta for my first review ever! (I'm making it a little too obvious by announcing it and stuff, huh? *shrug*)**

**Trish: Let's get going with this, already! I'm getting sick of being anywhere NEAR this guy!**

**Jim: Hey! You think I enjoy being next to another boring original character?**

***whispers* They don't know this is a romance. XP**

**Trish: What'd you say?!**

**ON WITH THE SHTORY! Trish if you will.**

**Trish: Huh? Oh, yeah... Ahem.****_ Darthy doesn't own anything besides me._**** So, yeah...Hey, why weren't we in the last-**

* * *

After a while of this, Trish quieted at the sound of footsteps descending the stairs followed by voices.

"That woman. That…FELINE! Who does she think is working for WHOM?!"

"It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables-!" There was that boy. Jim, right? That's what Trish was assuming

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this, or any galaxy!" That was the tall gentleman known as Mr. Arrow. He was cool to Trish's standards, but considering he was the first mate, he'd be a problem.

Trish didn't notice over the ruckus that her father stopped whistling until he started to whistle again.

"Mr. Silver," called Mr. Arrow.

" Why, Mr. Arrow, sir!" answered Trish's father. "Bringin' these fine-lookin' distinguished gents to grace my humble galley! Had I known, I'da tucked in me shirt!" he made a show as he said this while tucking in his shirt, as well as his apron.

Trish started to pick at her nails, not bothering to be noticed since she was in the corner next to the entrance, and out of sight. However, she could've sworn that she heard the boy say something about her dad being a cyborg. She put it off.

Arrow began the introductions, "May I introduce Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage."

Trish heard her father's inspection beam run loudly from his mechanical eye. "Love the outfit, doc!"

"Well, Thank you…Um…Love the eye!" she heard the doctor respond before he cleared his throat. She recognized it as the voice that called to the boy on deck. "Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins!"

She'd have to remember that…_Hawkins, Hawkins, Hawkins…_

"Jimbo!" her dad greeted, already seeming familiar with the new nickname.

When Trish didn't hear a response, she raised her eyes to see "Jimbo" as her dad now called him glaring daggers at Silver. Ohhh, yeah. He's on her black list.

"Ah, now, don't be too put off by t'is…hunk o' 'ardware," Silver turned back to the kitchen and put on a show, much more impressive than the 'bluh' cooking he was doing in front of Trish earlier. He was trying to get on Jim's good side with the show, even pretending his hand was cut off, hand hidden in his shirt sleeve.

He grabbed a few Pigun eggs and tossed them in the air, catching them with a tool Trish never understood from his cybernetic hand, and cracked them, all the while saying, "T'ese gears 'ave been tough gettin' used ta, but t'ey do come in mighty handy from time ta time…"

Trish grinned as he heated the pan he put the contents into with his built in flamethrower, and turned them into the bowl. After he took a sip he offered a bowl to each of the newcomers, introducing it as his "famous bonzabeast stew."

She never heard of the stuff before…Just as an input to give a hint that it wasn't famous at all…

Doppler lapped at his bowl complimenting, "Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet, robust." What does robust mean? Trish had no clue…

"Ol' family recipe!" boasted Silver, as an eyeball surfaced the stew. Doppler cried out in fright, doing the opposite of his original intention to have more. "In fact, t'at was part o' the ol' family!" Silver laughed. "Ehh, jus' kiddin', Doc," he popped the eyeball in his mouth and swallowed it whole. "I'm not'in' if I ain't a kidder!" he said winking at Jim, before handing him a spoon and urged him to try the stew.

Jim hesitated some. He peered down at the spoon of stew, right before the spoon ATE the stew itself and blinked at him. Of course, Jim's reaction was surprised as the spoon turned into a pink floating blob.

"Morph!" called Silver and Trish at the same time. Everyone's attention turned to Trish as she moved from her corner and tried to pounce on the shape-shifter, failing every time due to Morph's speed and size.

"You jiggle-headed blob o' mischief," Silver scolded lightly.

"So, THAT'S where you were hiding, huh?!" Trish held herself back as Morph turned into a straw to suck up the rest of Jim's bonzabeast stew. His head poked out from the edge of the bowl, a lazy look on his face as he burped happily.

Suddenly, he flew up to Jim's face, making Jim smile, "Woah! What is that thing?"

Morph mimicked, "What is that thing?" before turning into a miniature Jim, resting on the real Jim's finger.

"He's a morph," Silver answered as Morph turned back into his original form, licking Jim's face.

"My old man saved him on Proteus-one. Been a part of the family, since," Trish stated, watching Morph and Silver nuzzle adorably. "He's kinda like the family pet."

"Ah, he jus' took a shine t' me. Ta t'ree of us are inseparable, ey, lass?" he looked over at Trish as she began to stroke under Morph's belly, smiling.

"We're about to get underway," Mr. Arrow interjected. He turned to Doc Dop-as Trish decided to call him, "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

Doppler enthusiastically answered, "Would I?! Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?!" Trish raised an eyebrow, assuming the answer was 'yes' but remained quiet so as not to look like a smart aleck. "…I'll follow you…" Doc Dop said, not nearly as enthusiastically.

Mr. Arrow, Doc Dop, and Jim (respectively) began to ascend back on deck, before Arrow turned around saying, "Mr. Hawkins will stay here. In your charge, Mr. Silver!"

Trish's dad tried to protest, but Arrow used the "Captain's orders!" card. "See to it the new cabin boy's kept…busy."

Everyone besides began to argue:

"Hey,w-"

"Oh, but-"

"He's jus-"

"No, wh-"

"Wh-the lad's just-"

"I can't stick with-"

Everyone sighed in sudden defeat, Jim and Silver rubbed their eyes at the same time in close resemblance, while Trish ran her hands through her hair, looking at the ceiling.

This was going to be the longest journey EVER!

* * *

**I didn't notice how short this was...Huh...I'd say it's pretty good for a first story, huh, Jiminez?**

**Jim:*pinches bridge of nose* Can we go now? I have another 'fic to be in.**

**Oh, right. Reenacting everything with an annoying OC-**

**Trish: HEY!**

**-must be boring, huh?**

**Jim: *glares***

**Okay, okay. Shoo.**

**Jim: *leaves***

**Okay, and now for the begging: PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEAAAASE REVIEW! (I said "yet" last chapter. So, now it's shall begin!) Anyway's thanks for reading!**

**Trish: You better click that review button before I shove it up-**

* * *

**Trish: Stupid line...Shove it up-**

* * *

**Trish: Shove it-**

* * *

**Trish: Shove-**

* * *

**Trish: I give up! Gah! *leaves***


	3. Getting To Know You

**Trish: What the heck is this?!**

**It's obviously a very, very short chapter. That's what it is.**

**Trish: And where's "cool-guy"?**

**He's off in someone else's 'fic.**

**Trish: WHY IS THIS SO SHORT?!**

**BECAUSE, I thought I had my summer homework done, but the Spanish teacher was nice enough to hide our homework in an unrelated tab away from all the other teachers' homework. So I needed to work on that.**

**Trish: You're still in school?**

**Yup. And so are alot of other writers on this website. So if you will...**

**Trish: Ugh, okay. Darthy doesn't own anything but me, and a few things that involve me in the story. You know like some lines I say, or-**

* * *

"So," Trish heard her dad begin. "Cap'n's put you wit' us, eh?"

She looked over to see Jim shrug, "Whatever."

She sighed, "Whoop-dee-do." Her father gave her a warning look, discrete enough to where Jim wouldn't notice, but clear enough for Trish to get the hint.

He shrugged and smiled, "Ehhh…Who be a humble cyborg an' 'is teen daugh'er to argue wit' a cap'n?" Silver began to peel a peir.

Trish went back into her corner and watched as Jim grabbed a purp from a barrel, turning it in his hands before he sat on the counter. "Yeeeah…"he drawled. "Y'know, these purps, they're kinda like the ones back home…On Montressor." She flinched at the word Montressor, catching Jim's attention. "Y'ever been there?" he smirked.

She glared, "No. Don't think there'd be anything there for either of us, right, Dad?"

"Yup. Can't say wes been t'ere, Jimbo, lad."

Jim took a bite out of the purp, before continuing, "Come to think of it…Just before I left I met this old guy. He was uhm…He was kinda looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

"Is'at so?" Silver called over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jim confirmed. "What was that old salamander's name?" he asked himself, gently pushing the purp to his forehead. "Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones?"

Trish controlled her reaction this time, especially since Jim looked over to see her reaction as well. She put on a thinking face, as though contemplating the name before he could see her suspicion rise, though.

"Bones? Boooones?" Silver drawled picking up the pot of stew and taking it over to the counter near Jim. "T'ain't ringin' any bells." He said. Jim looked over at Trish.

"Probably another cyborg," she said with a convincing shrug and bored tone.

"Aye. T'ere's a slew o' cyborgs, roamin t'is port." Trish flinched at a whistle being sounded on deck followed by Arrow's call for the launch. "Ehhh, off wit' ya, lad!" Silver pushed Jim forward. "An' watch t'e launch. There'll be plenty o' work awaitin' fer ya. Yeh, too, lass."

Jim complied keeping an eye on Trish on his way past her and up the stairs. Trish followed, before being stopped by an "Oh, an' Trish?" She turned to see her dad smiling up at her behind his shoulder. "Try ta get along, aye? Fer ya pop?"

She sighed dramatically with a slouch and an, "I know," before trudging up the stairs.

* * *

**WOO! REALLY short chapter! Oh, and about reviews: FINE! You don't to review huh? HUH? *cries***

**Trish: *rolls eyes***

**Honestly, I didn't want reviews for the last chapter anyways. I was hoping nobody would read it, since there were so many typos! I need to go back and fix 'em, but I'm too lazy right now. That and I still need to get the stupid Patricia Va A California read, translated, and answered before tomorrow, so...Yeah...Wish me luck!**

**Trish: I'll wish you luck the second you write a real chap-**

* * *

**Trish: Ohoho! The line is back again, huh? Well, then, I gue-**

* * *

**Trish: HEY! YOU-**

* * *

**Trish: Whatever...**


	4. Let Us Begin!

**I'm baaack! Sorry for the late update, and...Yeah. I found out that my school's dance team takes up just about all of your life, so yay. Anyways, here's a new chapter.**

** CAC (if you're still reading): I understand, I really do, but to be honest, I needed a change in character. I haven't posted any other fanfics, but I have made a lot of other characters, and they all lock up their feelings. I needed a fresh take with a character that just lets it out as it comes. I'm sorry that you don't like her. :'( Thanks for being honest and critical, though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet. All I gots is Trish. CX**

* * *

Trish, again, shielded her eyes from the sudden change in lighting, hearing Onus giving the all clear to Captain Amelia from the crow's nest in his shrill voice.

Which leads her to the thought of the captain. They met before the boarding, and quite frankly, Trish wasn't sure if she liked her. Her authorative stature and strong demand for respect sort of got on Trish's nerves, but then again, she liked the fact that she was a strong, self-holding woman. After all, women don't really stand well as any sort of figure on a ship. Krailoni (the female pirate with just a head and arms) just barely made it from her background as blood-thirsty, and Trish is only a part of the crew because her dad's the crew's captain, who somehow keeps his evil demeanor despite his obvious soft side for Trish. The Captain, however, earned her place on ship through hard work, and had the most respectable placement on any ship. That deserved some sort of acknowledgment in Trish's eyes, snoody or not.

She still had her issues with the Captain, though.

Suddenly, Trish's thoughts were interrupted by the lack of gravity. She grinned, doing a small back flip in the air, simply because she could, and landed on the deck thanks to artificial gravity. She took a small step back to keep from falling. No matter how many times she'd do that, she couldn't stick the landing.

The Captain's voice strayed into Trish's ear, as she shouted the coordinates to Turnbuckle. Her eyes turned to the wheel.

"Aye, Cap'n! Two-one-zero-zero!" she heard him repeat. Trish groaned and face-palmed, remembering her loss of their bet and making a note to keep avoiding him.

She looked up between her fingers to see none other than Turnbuckle himself turning the wheel, then glance over at Trish long enough to give her a grin.

Oh, yeah. He still remembered.

Trish heard Arrow give another crew member, Meltdown, commands through the funnel, and the ship burst forward at full speed. This she could stick.

She ignored the crash that she heard from somewhere near the Captain (Doppler flying back if you don't know), and looked around to see everything else that was happening. Her eyes stopped on Hawkins gripping the rigging of the Legacy, leaning over the side. Oh how she just wanted to push him over and get the drama over with, but noooo. She had to play innocent and kind.

So, being the "innocent" and "kind" little Ursus-hybrid she was, Trish climbed the rigging next to Hawkins, watching the galactic whales pass slowly by the Legacy. Hawkins turned his attention to her, his smile fading.

Trish cleared her throat before starting, "Look, I-I know we started off on the wrong foot, aaand maybe I was a little too judgmental, too quick-"

"A little…?" Hawkins interjected.

Trish ignored him, "-but…Maybe…I don't know I'm new to this apologizing-thing. How about, 'I'm sorry' and 'can we start anew?'" Trish looked up hopefully, a little smile barely tugging on her lips.

Hawkins' expression remained unchanged at first, then slowly turned into a smirk, "Fine."

"Great! So, I'll start." She cleared her throat again, "Hi, there. Name's Patricia, but you can call me Trish. I'm just an extra hand on deck, so you'll find that I've got a lot o' free time. Who're you?"

"Jim Hawkins," Hawkins shrugged. "The new cabin boy."

"Well then, Jim, I guess I need to help show you the ropes, as an experienced cabin girl myself, huh?"

He shrugged, turning to watch the last galactic whale pass by. Trish grinned at her achievement. Now, all she needed to do was make sure she didn't snap at him again. It was going to be difficult, especially considering the fact that she was raised to not hold back her feelings, but what needed to be done wasn't gonna do it itself.

Her ears picked up at the captain having a word with her father, "And, ehm, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy aimlessly footing about in those shrouds with your daughter?"

Silver stumbled in his words for a bit before responding, "A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Jim-BO! Patrici-A!"

She winced at her full name being called. That only happened when she was in trouble, which wasn't very often anymore.

Trish slowly turned to her father, clinging to the shrouds tightly, her ears flat on her head. "Yeah, Dad?"

"I've got two new friends I'd like yeh t' meet!" Silver smiled slyly. Trish dropped her head in disappointment while Hawkins did the opposite, looking for said 'friends.'

"Say 'ello to Mr. Mop!" Silver tossed Hawkins a mop, almost throwing him back. "And Mrs. Bucket!" he tossed a bucket to Trish, who caught it, her head still down.

"Yippee," she heard Hawkins reply sarcastically.

She simply groaned.

* * *

**Okay, there's the update! I hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry for the delay, but I can't promise it won't happen again. I WILL however, keep this story rolling. There's two things I'm asking of anyone who's following this story: Please, be patient. Please, be critical in a constructive way. That doesn't mean you have to review. I'm just talking about to yourself/out loud. Thanks!**


	5. I Got Trouble In My Time

**HEY! How's it going? So, I wrote this at the last minute before I ran out of free time, so yeah. Hopefully I'll have more in the future, eh? Now, to be honest, I'm pretty proud of this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**anonymouse: I like your name! XD Thanks for the review, and I will not drop this story! I SHALL LIVE IT OUT UNTILL THE VERY END! Thank you for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Trish. Disney owns Treasure Planet. YAY!**

* * *

"Yeah, I got your 'Mr. Mop'!" Hawkins grumbled as he ran the mop back and forth across the deck.

"Hey, at least you haven't seen 'im angry," Trish commented, coming back with a bucket full of water. She set it down taking her own mop and running it across the deck after dipping it in the water. "He gets pretty crazy when that happens."

Some silence passed between the two mopping, before Hands, a large crew member that Trish tended to avoid, pushed passed Jim. Emphasis on 'push' since it was more of a shove into Trish, throwing both back into the railing.

"Watch it, twerp!" Hands growled before stomping off.

Trish responded with a snarl. She never liked the guy. After all, he was one of those big guys that had a little too much pride in their muscles and a little less pride for being a part of a crew.

Realizing that Jim was still leaning on her, she pushed him off. He looked at her with a face of exasperation, leaving Trish feeling guilty. If she screwed this up, then there wouldn't be a way to fix it.

"My bad," she amended quickly, turning back to her mop and the deck. She didn't see Hawkins turn to a group of whispering crew members. Her ears perked up as she heard Oxy say something about a weirdo. When she turned around, she saw Moron back up Oxy's comment on said wierdo.

"Oh, no," she mumbled when a hissing echoed down on them.

"Cabin boysss should learn to mind their own businessss," Scroop hissed as he crawled down the rigging.

Before Trish could defend Hawkins, Hawkins himself challenged, "Why, ya got something to hide bright eyes?"

Trish gripped her mop and bowed her head in disappointment mixed with anger.

"Maybe yer ears don't work ssso well," she heard Scroop threaten as he pulled Hawkins in by the collar.

"Yeah, ngh…" she turned to see Hawkins lifted off of the ground by Scroop. He had both hands holding himself up from Scroop's claws. "Too bad my nose works just fine," he retaliated.

Scroop's expression changed from threatening to furious in a matter of seconds. Not his new record, but still pretty good.

"Why you impudent little-!" he slammed Hawkins to the mast. The crew cheered Scroop on at this, while Trish bounded forward to try and stop the blood spill. They needed him ALIVE and clueless, after all.

"Scroop, you'd better let him go, NOW! Do you WANT to get in trouble, cause I'll be more than happy to assist you in that little goal of yours you stupid, balding, white-headed, arachnid psycho! Maybe-"

Everybody went quiet at that point. Trish turned to see her dad holding Scroop's claw in his vice-grip-extension-tool from his cyber arm. In his other hand he held a purp.

"Mr. Scroop?" Silver started calmly, biting into the purp. "You ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when you squeeze REAL HARD?" he squeezed Scroop's claw, making Scroop cry in pain and pull his claw back.

Hawkins was dropped, and Trish helped him up in an attempt to look nice. She glanced at the glare-down her dad and Scroop were having which was interrupted by Arrow.

After a threat that Trish saw coming, and some angry glares from Scroop to Arrow, and from Silver to Scroop, Arrow left, leaving the crew to disperse.

Her dad was kissing some butt, complimenting Arrow with a few "Sir"s and something about tight ships. Suddenly, he bent over and picked up one of the mops.

"Jimbo! I gave you a job! An-"

Jim defended himself, "-Hey, I was doing it until that…BUG thing-"

"BELAY THAT! Patricia-" Trish winced again as her dad turned to her, pointing his finger. "WHY didn't ya keep 'im OUTTA trouble?!"

"I tried a'right?! It ain't like I gots ta babysit 'im! He got 'imself inta trouble, an-"

"Watch yer toungue!" Silver warned.

Trish sighed and bowed her head, "Yeah, okay…"

"Now! I want this deck swabbed spotless," he turned to Jim, then back at Trish warningly. "And heaven help ye if I come back an' it's not done-!" he calmed slightly, looking up at Morph. "Morph, keep an eye on t'is 'ere…pup. Trish 'ere ain't doin' a good enough job. Le' me know if t'ere be any more distractions."

Morph burbled and made his eyes large, over-sized eyes and hones in on Jim, then Trish.

Jim rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Trish, you''ll be comin' wi't me."

"Okay…" Trish followed her dad towards the mess hall. Just before she went all the way down, she turned to see Hawkins mopping, head down. Morph hovered over him, eyes still enlarged and trained on Jim. Trish turned down into the mess hall, a smirk playing on her face.

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter done! Yes, Trish does have an accent, it's just not thick enough to show through in writing. Unless she shouts...I know it's also overdone, but I thought it was cute, so nyeh. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
